


No Regrets

by honestgrins



Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [166]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: All Human, F/M, Hook-Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:28:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23150980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestgrins/pseuds/honestgrins
Summary: Anonymous asked: mini prompt: caroline decided she wasn't going to date/hook-up with any guys. she breaks that promise to herself shortly after by sleeping with klaus.
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [166]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/378628
Kudos: 30





	No Regrets

Caroline couldn’t stop staring at him. He really was beautiful, soft and golden in the morning light streaming through her window. As irritating a lab partner as he could be, Klaus definitely made for an excellent hookup. Warm and pleasantly sore, she curled a pillow into her arms and watched him sleep.

Except his eyelashes fluttered with her movement, and Klaus seemed to blink himself awake. Brows twitching, he let his head fall toward her. “Good morning.”

“Hi,” she smiled. It was crazy to feel shy in her own bed, but she had pulled on his discarded Henley before falling asleep next to him, and he was just so pretty when he looked at her with that crooked grin. “You know, I wasn’t supposed to bring you home with me last night.”

A flicker of concern crossed his face as he curled the hand that had been reaching for her back into his chest. “Why’s that, love?”

Shrugging, Caroline stole his hand anyway, toying with it as she tried to fight a blush. “Boys are distracting, I’ve found. With just a year left before graduation, I thought swearing off them altogether would be a good idea. Really focus on classes.”

He watched her lace their fingers together and dug his head into her pillow. “I’m a bad idea, then.”

She nodded at the humor in his eyes, biting her lip. “The worst,” she declared, even as she rolled back for him to settle over her. 

Klaus dragged his lips over her collarbone, moving the collar of his shirt out of the way. “You know,” he teased, “I’m glad you brought me home with you last night. If it helps, I’m always happy to help you study.”

“Not distracting at all.” Her chin tilted up to give him room along her throat. “I’m sure my grades won’t suffer at all if you keep coming around.”

Smirking, he finally dropped a kiss on her lips, slow and suggestive. “I’ve seen you subdue TAs to tears over your marks,” he reminded, sounding oddly attracted to that fearsome trait of hers. “I have full faith in you to meet your exceedingly high standards.”

When his lips landed just beneath her jaw, her mouth opened on a sigh. “Not if you keep kissing me like that,” she admitted. Still, she only pulled him closer, thinking maybe it wasn’t such a bad idea after all.


End file.
